Zelticia
Zelticia is a Kingdom that took formation at the end the 100 year war period, it was also one of the factors that ended the 100 year war. History The year is 0074 L.A, a boy is born in the small town of Fvieya under the rule of the Veifvie Kingdom, his name is Zel-Ci. Zel-Ci, after journeying around the Kingdom of Viefvie, was disgusted by the cruelty of the king and his followers, So Zel-Ci rose in rebellion starting in his home town, the gathering of men started off small, until a neighboring rebellion came under his wing, realising Zel-Ci as an incredible leader, in which they had none before. With their 10, 000 men, they seiged and took over the capital, taking control of the Kingdom in the year 0095 L.A. Zel-Ci changed two things as soon as he came to power, Viefvie and it's capital was to be known as Zelticia from this day forth, and the language of Derian was to be changed into Zeltician, a more advanced language that borrowed from Derian. This ends the 100 Year War Period and begins the Zelticia Period. After seeing the feats of an everyday man, people in surrounding Kingdoms rebelled against their own cruel leaders, Zelticia helped these rebellions, and after victory over those Kingdoms, most of the rebellions came to form with Zelticia, Zelticia's growth continued as such in a slow manner. Soon Most of central Zalginleor came under Zelticia control, it was easily the largest Kingdom by the year 0101 L.A. Zelticia's growth came to a stop as Zel-Ci began a plan to bring war to an end, things were going well and by the year 0108 L.A, their was 75% less war since the formation of Zelticia. Things looked up until at the age of 39, year 0119 L.A Zel-Ci died after a period of illness, leaving his wife, 3 sons, 2 daughters and the Kingdom of Zelticia behind. His first son took over the Kingdom, Zel-Du, an arguably even better leader than Zel-Ci with an even kinder and smarter rulership over Zelticia, he continued his fathers efforts and continued to bring wars to an end around him. While Zel-Du was under the threat of assassination just like any leader, not a single assassin passed the walls of Zel Castle. However, there is always a way, and at the age of 23, year 0124 L.A, Zel-Du was assassinated, most point to the next in line to the throne, his younger brother Zel-Shang. Zel-Shang, the 3rd King to rule Zelticia, unlike the Kings before him, was cruel and rules with an iron fist, much like the Kingdoms that his brother and father were working to put to an end, but Zel-Shang hungered for more than what Zelticia could currently offer, he wanted more money, soldiers, land and power overall. With the power of the largest Kingdom Zel-Shang pushed the borders of Zelticia further and further until it took control of all of the East and Central parts of Zalginleor and more. Zel-Shang died in the year 0152 L.A due to old age. His only son Zel-Ku took over the throne soon after. Zel-Ku rules with an iron fist just like his father, some say he was even worse than his father, under his rule, Zelticia took control of the North, and even a little of the Bone Pit. But it was in the year 0161 L.A, 11 years after his rule is when things started to go downhill with the Zal Sovern Viance (The Southern Alliance), a collection of the remaining 5 Kingdoms of the south, the Zal Sovern Viance was the main force that brought Zelticia to it's end, in the East 3 kingdoms remained, Fvie, Zul and Ifve came to form along with Zal Sovern Viance who had grown considerably by this point to become Zal Gin Viance (The Great Alliance). Zelticia were suffering enough from Zal Gin Viance and yet things got worse when a great rebellion came to form in the East in 0175 L.A, Zal Griv Bilitzva (The Green Rebellion). In the year 0182 L.A Zel-Ku passed away due to old age, his four sons wanted to rule by themselves and split into four separate Kingdoms, Nov Zelticia (North Zelticia), Eve Zelticia (East Zelticia), Sov Zelticia (South Zelticia) and Wor Zelticia (West Zelticia). All four kingdoms came to an end shortly afterwards and Zelticia seemed all but gone until Nev Zelticia (North Zelticia) formed. Zeltician Language Was the national language of Zelticia till it's fall, the Three Super Powers of Sovleor, Zuifvie and the Alliance of Worleor, Frivleor and Leorifior afterwards decided in it's first meeting that as most people in Zalginleor knew Zeltician, that it would be the only language, this was to increase communication between kingdoms to prevent another war, all Kingdoms spoke Zeltician after 0200 L.A but those consisting in the Bone Pit.